Youve Got A Friend In Me
by Lozza433
Summary: This is a Wally Kuki fanfic. They've just graduated from University and everyone's happy...but what is Kuki's big dark secret that is overhanging her joy?
1. Graduation

You've got a friend in me

* * *

Author's note: I got writers block on my other KND fan-fic, so I'm starting this new one! Hope you enjoy it:)

The sky was bright blue, cornflower blue…bright and cheerful. The sun was shining brightly, there was hardly a cloud in the sky, and the few clouds that were in the sky looked soft, white and fluffy. Birds sang in the trees and soared above as a thousand navy hats flew into the air.

It was graduation day. All of the YAND (Young Adults Next Door), Sector V had managed to pass the subjects they were studying. After passing them they were hoping to achieve their ambitions and go in different job directions. Nigel was hoping to become a personal advisor and bodyguard, Hoagie was hoping to become a pilot, Kuki was hoping to design stuffed toys and work in a toy factory, Wally was hoping to work with Australian animals in a zoo, boxing kangaroos to show how tough he was, and Abby was hoping to become a tennis player.

All of the friends, except Wally, were talking about different things and their ambitions in life by a big tree outside the university, wanting to stay in the shade away from the hot sun. Wally was talking to his parents who were ruffling his hair, much to his embarrassment. Kuki felt sick…she had a secret, but she wasn't sure what her friends would think and wasn't sure she ever wanted to tell them. But they'd have to know sometime. Sometime very soon. Wally approached them, patting his blonde hair back down with a cute grin. His eyes sparkled with happiness. She could trust him…she was sure of it. She felt hot and flustered as he approached them. He casually said something about his parents being embarrassing and her friends continued to talk and laugh. She failed to join the conversation and her mind trickled out of the real word and into a pool of worry about what would happen to her… Suddenly the world was a blur around her. Everyone's happiness and laughter, the bright blue sky and perfect clouds span around in her head and she felt dizzy. Everything was so perfect for everyone else, why couldn't it be perfect for her?

When she was younger she had dreamed of this day, but it was nothing like the situation she was in. In her dreams she had dreamt of a free feeling when the hat was released from her hand and flung into the air with all the others, and the scroll of paper of success in her other hand. In her dreams it was the day when Wally proposed to her, presenting her with a bunch of four roses, a pink rainbow monkey saying "I love you" and a diamond ring…the day she agreed to become Mrs. Kuki Taya Beetles.

Wally was the one to notice that something wasn't quite right with his girlfriend.

"Hey Kooks, what's the matter, you all right?" he asked, sounding very concerned. She blushed, she loved it when he called her that and she still couldn't get over how cute his Australian accent sounded, especially when it was concerned. Her eyes went all hazy as she thought of Wally.

"Erm, Kooks?" he asked, now looking very worried and confused. She blushed again as she realised that she'd just been standing around thinking about him. She didn't know what to do, she had to think of an answer quickly to shut her worried looking boyfriend up. Or the truth. After all, he was her soul mate, the one she was destined to spend her life with, it was all in the stars and the zillion love tests that they'd done.

"Can I talk to you in private please Walls?" she asked him. He loved her pet name for him as well and his eyes hazed over for a few seconds too.

"Erm, yeah sure. Hang on there a sec guys, I need to talk to my girlfriend!" he told the rest. They went to sit on a nearby bench in the grounds of the building where they'd studied for the past couple of years.

"What is it then Kooks?" he asked looking very concerned once again.

"Well, Walls…I think…" she choked on her own words, it was so hard to tell him.

_**Another author's note: Muhahahaha! I'm so evil, sorry for the cliff-hanger everyone, I couldn't resist it! The next chappie will be going up in the next few days. Please review!**_


	2. Fun At The Fair

**_Author's note: Muahahaha, I was so evil with that cliff-hanger. Well, here's the next chappie! Oh...and I wasn't going to add it so soon, but people kept calling me evil :P_**

_**Ash: You'll have to wait and see what happens :P**_

_**Mazzi4: Muahahahaha, I know I'm sehr evil :P It's because of spending too much time with Llama if ya get what I mean ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KND! (Although I very much wish I did). **_

"What is it Kooks? Come on and say it! Oh…have you been eating my favourite doughnuts again, is that it?" Wally asked with first a worried expression on his face, followed by a slightly angry one, as he was very protective of the doughnuts he was addicted too.

"No, it isn't that, Walls!" she replied.

"Oh, good. So, what is it then?" he asked, now looking slightly annoyed.

"I…I'm…I'm…I can't say it! I think I need more time to figure out how to tell you!" Kuki spluttered.

"Uh…okay", replied Wally, "will fifteen minutes do it?" he asked sounding slightly anxious and confused.

"Well, I was actually thinking a few days…" replied Kuki feeling very sorry for him. He was a bit stupid at times and had no idea what was going on.

"Okay then Kooks", Wally replied, "you looked a little ill back there a minute ago. Are you up to going to the graduation fair with the other guys?"

"Uh, yeah, sure!" Kuki replied with a fake smile, trying to pretend everything was okay.

Wally took Kuki's hand and for that small glorious moment Kuki felt like everything really was perfect for her, and that nothing bad could ever happen to her. Almost as suddenly as it came, that moment went away.

The weather was still perfect and Kuki forgot about the secret she was keeping from her friends. They all went on the dodgem cars, their favourite song booming from the sound system. Wally was great at banging into other people but not letting them bang him, this made Kuki very proud of him and she mildly blushed. They all went on the Ferris wheel, Nigel was with Lizzie, Hoagie with Abby and of course Kuki was with Wally. They felt like they could touch the sky and enjoyed the cooler breeze at the top, away from the heat of the ground.

There was a stall where you had to pick up a gift bag with a prize inside it with a hook on a long pole. Wally got a bright sparkly green bag, looked inside it, and grinned. He presented it to Kuki. Inside was the pink "I love you!" rainbow monkey that she had dreamt about and always wanted Wally to give her. She planted a giant kiss on his cheek and he went bright red, (and his face kind of clashed with his famous orange hoodie).

The rest of the day was perfect, until the roller coaster. Kuki pretended to feel sick. Wally offered to stay behind. She felt guilty and loved him even more. They sat on a nearby bench and watched their friends screaming on it.

"The cruddy things freak me out anyway, I hate 'em!" Wally claimed in an effort to stop Kuki from feeling guilty, after seeing her guilty looking face. She just felt even guiltier. He was such a sweetie!

"Thanks for looking after me Walls!"she sighed, "I hate them and feel sick just looking at them nowadays!" Wally frowned.

"What do you mean by nowadays, Kooks? How could I have been so stupid this morning thinking about doughnuts? I know there's something wrong Kooks, and you've gotta tell me soon!" exclaimed Wally.

"I just need time to think, I already told you that!" replied Kuki.

_**Authors note: Muahahahaha. Another evil cliff-hanger! **_


	3. Kuki\'s Confessions Part I

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, although I wish I did!**_

_**Author's note: Well, I seem to be updating daily at the moment, if for some reason I can't continue as often I'll let you know on my profile and unless that happens please check back here daily. Enjoy chappie 3!**_

_**Mazzi4: Don't hit Llama! She can't help being evil:P OK, for your sake Wally guesses!**_

_**Chieg: Yup…me and my cliff hangers ;) **_

_**Dragon Blade 5: Ok, well this is me updating. Enjoy! XD

* * *

**_

"Kuki!" Wally said sternly, "what is it? Just tell me the raw cruddy truth, no cruddy speeches that have taken you your few cruddy days of thinking to make up. I want to know what the matter is NOW!"

"But…" cried Kuki.

"No buts! What is the matter, Kooks? What is the cruddy matter? Is it that…you're in debt? You've managed to get a virus on your dad's computer? Someone's died? You have a deadly disease and won't be able to go on missions anymore?" he asked sounding very stressed and anxious.

"Well Walls…I still don't know how to tell you…" she replied, hoping that this wasn't true and was just a nightmare. Yes…she'd just wake up any minute now…

"Just tell me! I'm sure I won't be surprised. You can tell me anything! Anything at all! Just tell me your problem NOW! After all…haven't you heard the saying there's no time like the present?" he said. This was no nightmare; it was real life, which she didn't want to face. She was confronted by a cute, worried Wally…and didn't know how to handle it. She really didn't want to tell him…but she had to now…

"Heyo guys!" said Abby. "That roller coaster was horrible, we all feel sick, let's go back to the tree house".

"Aw crud, Kooks…you should have just told me", Wally whispered in her ear.

Back at the tree house, two hours later, Wally walked straight into Kuki's room while she was reading a magazine, trying to keep her mind off of things.

"Oh, hiya Walls!" exclaimed Kuki, smiling sweetly, "why didn't you knock before you came in?" she asked.

"Kuki, sweets, I really need to know what the matter is…you've been acting strange all day!" he said sounding very concerned and completely ignoring her question.

"Oh no, did you know that that gangster which used to be in your class at school has broken out of prison? Apparently he was in there in the first place for doing dodgy deals!" Kuki exclaimed, ignoring his question, still reading from her magazine.

"Oh dear…that doesn't surprise me! He was always doing dodgy deals when we were at school…" replied Wally, being lead away from what he wanted. "So, what did I come in here for again?"

"Uh….", replied Kuki.

"FOOD'S SERVED UP!" Abby shouted to Wally and Kuki.

Wally and Kuki went to the dining room to a plate of peas, fish and fries with the others. Kuki's mind trailed. What would her friends think of her secret? Would Nigel dismiss her in disgrace? What would Hoagie do? She had no idea about what his reaction could even be. Oh and Wally…he would be so shocked. Abby? Hmm…she'd probably give a bit of support.

After she had eaten she went back to her room and listened to music. She turned her music off as Wally burst into her room.

"Hi Wally!" she said.

"Kuki! I think I know what the matter is. You're dumping me, right?" he said in a sad, extreme Australian accent. Kuki couldn't believe that that's what he though…how could she ever want to ditch such a sweety, apart from for a total hottie that she'd dumped Wally for around eight months ago. But times had changed; now Wally was all she ever wanted. This questioning couldn't go on, she really didn't want to tell him but she had to…

"Wally…", she sighed, "I'm pr…pr…pre…pregnant!" she spluttered the word out, bursting into tears. He cuddled her looking very surprised.

_**

* * *

Author's note: Muahaha, there's even more surprise coming for Wally, but you'll have to wait and see tomorrow!**_


	4. Kuki's Confessions Part II

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, although I wish I did!**_

_**Author's note: Welcome to part two of Kuki's confessions (blimey, it's like part I and II of Usher's confessions!) Thanks for reviewing people…I'm very happy with the reviews I've got so far! Seeing as this is my first fanfic I'm very chuffed! Please continue reviewing! Thanks **_

_**Mazzi4: Yup, you proved your point :P**_

_**Dragon Blade5: Well read on and see ;)**_

_**KellyClarkstonGirl: Your review made me laugh :P Uh…I'll reply properly at the bottom, otherwise it might spoil the surprise if you get what I mean ;)**_

_**34lover: Muahahahaha! I'll reply properly at the bottom (same reason as above)**_

**_Breanna: Hmm, I guess I could try to make the chapters just a little longer, but sometimes I think that's off-putting for the reader. Thanks, I'll take it into consideration :) _**

**_

* * *

_**

"What are you crying for then Kooks? This is wonderful news!" Wally said in delight.

"Hmm…if you say so", Kuki answered grimly.

"Hooray, so we're gonna have a little Wally Kuki kid right? What are we gonna call it? Walki? Kukly? Kookalls?" Wally said.

"Hmm…" Kuki replied.

"Oh, what's the matter now? You sound so upset and grim about it all! I mean…we're having a baby, a little bundle of joy! You normally love babies and stuff…" Wally said.

"Yeah, I love babies all right. Apart from the fact that I have a little kid growing inside me, making me sick all the time, making me worry…and the fact that it isn't by the guy I love! Walls…it isn't yours!" she cried. Wally's jaw dropped, his arms stopped embracing her and he stood back. It felt as though the seconds on Kuki's bright green rainbow monkey clock lasted twenty minutes each. All was silent for those ten seconds of thought and taking Kuki's problems in.

"WHAT!" Wally bellowed. Kuki just buried herself under the covers in tears and she heard Wally rampage around the room. She heard a number of things crash and his head bang against the wall. She waited until everything had been silent for a while again and she peeped over her duvet. Wally was in a state. He was bruised all over and had cuts from smashing things. He was sitting slumped against the wall looking extremely exhausted and upset.

"Why Kuki, why?" he asked, seeing her peeking in the corner of his eye.

"I didn't…I didn't mean to Wally!" she cried.

"What do you mean? You cheated on me Kooks, how could you?" he asked.

"Walls…what? I didn't cheat on you!" she said sounding shocked.

"But…but how come it isn't mine then?" he asked.

"Well…you remember that guy…Ado…the Japanese guy that I was crazy about a few months back? Well…I don't remember really, we were just fooling around. It was a New Year party at his house, it felt right at the time! Now I really regret it. I only found out yesterday, I found out with one of those test things because I thought I felt it kick or something and it didn't feel like your regular stomach pain. I looked it up on the Internet and it came up with a load of pregnancy stuff so I thought I'd better check. You should have seen the look on my face when I found out…it was awful. It's even more awful having to tell you Wally. I have no idea how to tell the others either. I can't lug a baby around on missions, and I can't live here anymore with you guys knowing my secret either I don't think", Kuki confessed to her boyfriend.

"Oh…right", Wally replied.

"Let me put some cream on your cuts and bruises…I'm so sorry. Hey remember when I used to dress up as a nurse when we were little?" she asked.

"Yeah. I always loved you, you know Kooks. But this…I really don't know what to do. I feel like breaking up with you…but I can't leave you in this state. What do you want to do about it? Abortion…keep it, or what?" Wally asked.

"Abortion is murder!" Kuki cried, sounding shocked and appalled at the suggestion, "but I don't want to keep it either!"

"Well Kooks, you're gonna have to choose one or the other…and now please, before I have a nervous break down!" Wally said.

* * *

**_KellyClarkstonGirl:Um…-watches you blow up- Sorry:P_**

_**34lover: Hehe, that was my idea the whole way through. So you think I'm evil? Good! –cackles- **_


	5. Decisions

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, although I wish I did.**_

_**Author's note: This chapter might be a bit boring and is mainly talking, but I'll try to make it up to you next chapter ;) Oh, and sorry to everyone about my cliff hangers, I can't help being evil :P**_

_**Dragon Blade5: Oh, I'm not telling you anything. You'll find out things soon enough I guess :P**_

_**KellyClarkstonGirl: So let me get this right, I'm evil? Oh, and congratulations, you have called me evil 14 out of 21 times that people have said evil in the reviews for this story so far. :)**_

_**A true Star Wars Fan: Another reviewer saying I'm evil? –Shakes head in disbelief- Thanks xD**_

_**ShinobuFan175: Awwww, I don't know that song but I'm sorry about making you want to cry…

* * *

**_

Kuki sat in thought for a few minutes, before asking Wally what he wanted to do.

"I really don't know…" he replied in thought.

"Well…do you think you could love another guy's child as your own?" Kuki asked him.

"No…er…yes…um…I don't know because I've never been in that situation before", Wally replied helplessly.

"Walls, I know it must be hard, but you need to try to think. I need to know how you feel before I can make a decision", Kuki told him.

"To be honest, I don't think I'd like it much Kooks. Besides, it wouldn't be my flesh and blood or look anything like me!" Wally honestly replied.

"Okay. Then the two options left are abortion and adoption then…I'd rather have it and give it away than murder it, I think!" Kuki said.

"But then again, abortion would stop a lot of pain, emotionally and physically for us and the baby. How many months are you pregnant again?" Wally asked.

"About seven months I think, even if I did want an abortion I think it'd be too late", Kuki replied.

"So, what are we gonna do then Kooks?" Wally asked looking worried.

"Give it up for adoption I guess!" Kuki replied.

"But what if you look at how cute it is and want to keep it?" Wally questioned.

"Walls, if that happens I'll still give it away. I have a life ahead of me to think about after all. I want to get a career and marry you and stuff. I don't want to be stuffed inside everyday with a little crying baby that we don't even want that much", Kuki answered.

"Marry me? Awwww, that's sweet Kooks! Ah wanna marry you too!" Wally said happily.

"So, do you think that's a good decision then?" Kuki asked him.

"Yeah, I think its great. Ah can't wait to marry you Kooks!" Wally replied.

"I mean having the baby adopted…" Kuki said rolling her eyes at Wally.

"Oh, right, yeah. It's a great idea, so when this two months is up we can move on with our life, you can get a career and we can get married, right?" Wally asked.

"Yup, that's right", Kuki told him, "OUCH!" she added as the baby kicked her really hard.

"Are you okay Kuki?" Wally asked her really concerned.

"Uhhhmm…well it depends how you look at it. Yes, I am alive, but ouch…I'm being booted by a miniature person inside me".

"Oh, uhhh…okay. What about our relationship? Are you sure that you're not dumping me to run off with Ado and your baby?" Wally asked.

"Never!" Kuki answered as he cuddled her, "I can't wait for this all to be behind us".

Kuki felt safe and happy in Wally's arms and drifted off into thought. At first she thought of becoming Mrs. Kuki Taya Beatles…but then she wondered how she'd feel parting with her baby when the time came. After all, when she gave it away, she'd never be able to see it again…

* * *

**_Author's note: Yup, I always love to leave you on a cliff hanger please continue to review even if you've reviewed on a different chapter before. I like to recieve feedback for each individual chapter. _**


	6. More confessing

**_Author's note: Sorry I took so long to update. I've had lots going on in my life and haven't had time to write this chapter, type it up and upload it for you all. Anyway, here it is!_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KND. Oh, but I do own the idea of Ado. **_

_**Dragon Blade5: This is me updating again!**_

_**KellyClarkstonGirl: I just don't want your mum to call me an evil witch again P**_

_**ShinobuFan175: Which E-word? Exciting? Evil? Educated? Exhausted? **_

_**Alien34: Thanks By the way, is the 3 and 4 in your pen name about Kuki and Wally?**_

_**34lover: Aww, thanks xD And yesh, I do love cliffing you xD**_

_**A true Star Wars Fan: Yup, another cliff hanger **_

_**Mazzi4: Okies, well this is me updating…finally!

* * *

**_

Kuki woke up the next day and looked around her room. Wally had fallen off of the bed onto the floor. She rolled her eyes, put on her rainbow monkey slippers, and went to the kitchen. All the rest of YAND except from Wally who was still asleep were gathered in the kitchen.

"Gah, you stole Wally last night when I wanted to play a game of cards with him!" complained Hoagie.

"What were you two talking about anyway?" asked Nigel.

"Um, nothing!" Kuki answered grabbing a piece of toast with jam (sometimes called jelly in the US of A).

"We're worried though," said Abby, "we heard a lot of raised noises…and Wally shouting a lot which we all know isn't a good thing". Everyone muttered in agreement.

"So what was it about anyway?" asked Hoagie.

"Nothing you need to be worried about", Kuki reassured them.

Wally stumbled into the kitchen, still wearing his orange hoodie and baggy jeans. Everyone looked at him. He smiled at them all, but slightly uneasily at Kuki.

"You have to tell them Kooks", he said to her, meaning for it to be quiet, but everyone heard.

"Tell us what? Wally? Kuki?" Nigel asked them.

"I told you, nothing!" Kuki said, she was now feeling uneasy. They couldn't burst the truth out of her, not today anyway. But could they get Wally to tell the truth? He wasn't too bright at the best of times. She looked over at him worriedly.

"There's something you're not telling us, Kuki and Wally. We wanna know now!" Abby demanded. Once again, the rest mumbled in agreement.

"It's that erm…I ate Wally's doughnuts?" Kuki said unsure.

"Hm, yeah right!" all but Kuki and Wally grumbled. Wally's next move shocked Kuki. He grabbed her half-roughly.

"Kooks! You've gotta tell them sometime. There's no time like the present, right! They'll notice soon enough. Soon you'll be bulging right out of your green jumpers, they're no longer over-sized Kooks! Besides, it's better they find out now than by accident" Wally said to her.

"Now isn't the time, I can't tell them yet!" Kuki cried running off to the bathroom as she started to feel sick, she kept getting morning sickness lately. Nigel, Hoagie and Abby watched Kuki run off, they were very shocked. They wanted to know what was the matter. Then they watched Wally.

"Cruddy girls!" he muttered, sitting down, putting his head in his hands. Nigel, Hoagie and Abby shrugged.

Meanwhile Kuki needed water, but the tumbler that was normally in the bathroom wasn't there. She couldn't go back into the other room. She couldn't. Looking and feeling half mad she scooped water up in her hands and drank it that way. She showered and went back to the kitchen, she needed more energy. Now she was eating for two…She put her hair behind her ears, brushing this last thought away from her mind. Everyone else was still sitting there, Wally muttering about cruddy girls still and the others trying to guess what the matter was.

Wally could take it no longer.

"Kuki's pregnant!" he shouted. Kuki felt dizzy, her heart felt like it was in her throat as her friends looked at her in disbelief.

"Congratulations, mate!" Hoagie said shaking hands with Wally.

"Well, this could be good news, except it means you can obviously no longer be in YAND as you'll be looking after the baby…" Nigel started to say.

"THE CRUDDY BABY AIN'T MINE! OKAY?" Wally shouted, even more suddenly than he'd shouted originally. Wally answered questions about Ado, and how long Kuki had been carrying it and other details, while Kuki sat at the table crying among her friends who were now shouting and arguing with each other.

Then the door rang.

"Hi guys! How ya doing Kooks?" said a cool Japanese guy in leather and a flip in his hair.


	7. Ado's return

**_Author's note: Okay, I'm back on track and updating again, I'm meant to be doing homework, but who cares about that anyway?_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own KND._**

**_Dragon Blade5: Hehe, I'm not gonna tell you whether it will end happily or not, that would ruin the story!_**

_**KellyClarkstonGirl: Okay! Okay! I get it, you hate Ado!**_

_**Mazzi4: Hey! Don't knock Ado over, I need him for my fan fic! Another hater?**_

_**Why does everyone hate Ado? What did he do to you?

* * *

**_

"Erm hi", everybody said to Ado.

"Hey, why the negative feelings in the air guys? Let's liven this place up a little!" he said helping himself to a can of coke from the fridge and turning on a CD.

"Ado! Stop acting so cool and innocent. This really isn't the time to come barging in like nothing has happened. We haven't seen you for months, and when you left last Kuki was devastated. You walked out on her…but why?" Abby said before Kuki could say anything.

"Um, to find…a job?" Ado said sounding slightly unsure.

"Really? Wow, that's great!" smiled Kuki, thinking that it was the truth.

"Oh come on, we know that's not true!" commented Abby. Everyone except Ado, of course, murmured in agreement. Ado hung his head in shame. Kuki felt sorry for him.

"Ado?" she asked approaching him cautiously. Ado realised what was happening, got his mirror and comb out of his pocket and combed his cool slick hair.

"That's my name, babes!" Ado answered.

"Ado?" the rest requested threateningly.

"Oh, okay guys! I was a bit bored of Kooks. I mean she still acts like she's little with all this rainbow monkey stuff. No offence to you babes", he said, looking towards Kuki at this last sentence. "I felt like a change, went cruisin' looking for a new babe if you get what I mean". Wally's face reddened. Nigel, Hoagie and Abby looked in shock. Kuki just stood still, however Ado looked quite smug and happy with himself.

"DON'T YOU HAVE THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE! YOU'VE HURT MY KOOKS! NOBODY DOES THAT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" shouted Wally, flying at Ado and punching his nose. Ado tried to sneer at him, but his nose hurt too much and he stood clinging to his nose in agony.

"How could you Ado? I thought you were the one, my only. But when you went I got a new boyfriend. Wally…he shows me what life can really be like! Not what the latest trends are! I looked at the stars with you…you were so sweet and romantic. But it isn't actions…" Kuki sobbed, "it's what's in there!" she said poking his chest and running off to her room in tears.

"See what you've done to my girlfriend? Make you feel a big man, does it?" Wally asked him before following Kuki to calm her down.

"Get out, before you cause any more damage!" Nigel demanded to Ado.

"I thought Kuki was caring, I would have thought that she'd have given me an ice pack for my nose…" he said cheekily, ignoring the demand.

"She isn't caring about jerks who let her down!" Abby said.

"Now get out!" demanded Hoagie.

"Oh come on guys, I came here to talk to Kuki and that's what I'll do! You have no idea how hard it was for me to come here and face up to what I've done!" Ado said, finally making an attempt to answer the demands, and sound as innocent as possible.

"And I'll bet it's hard to look into the eyes of someone you thought loved you, and who you thought was the one you'd be with forever, months after they've walked out. Seeing the way they waltz in as in nothing's happened and your life has stayed exactly the same and hasn't stayed the same. Kuki's going through a hard time. She's only managed to heal from the pain you caused her from walking out, and that's only thanks to Wally!" Abby said.

"Nice speech, freak!" Ado sneered at her, walking to Kuki's room.

"Out of the way, orange boy!" Ado said pushing Wally out of the way.

"Hey!" Wally said shaking his fist at Ado. "Now you've really gone too far!" Wally tried to leap at Ado again, but was held back by Nigel.

"I don't want a murderer in this sector with me!" Nigel chuckled.

"Kuki, give me another chance…please?" Ado begged Kuki.

"I gave up 10 rainbow monkeys for you! Now I only have 54!" Kuki told him sadly, "besides, I already have a boyfriend thanks!" Kuki said, looking happily over at Wally who was looking very proud.

"It wasn't much anyway, I was only your boyfriend…I didn't engage you or have kids with you or anything", Ado said. Kuki felt dizzy again.

"Kooks, you okay?" Wally asked her quickly running over to her.

"Actually Ado…Kuki is pregnant with your kid!" Abby told him, before rushing over to see if Kuki was all right.

"WHAT?" Ado shrieked.

* * *

_**Okay, now you have a reason to hate Ado! He's a complete creep o.O**_


	8. Ado's girl

**_Author's note: Some more violence in this chapter…_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KND. Sob. **_

_**Dragon Blade5: Thanks Yup, Ado is completely fictional. **_

_**KellyClarkstonGirl: Lol :P Okay, you hate Ado! After this you're gonna hate him even more!**_

_**ShinobuFan175: Aha, you are wise. However after this I think you may be able to make a decision.**_

_**Mazzi4: Lol :P**_

_**34kitn: Aww, thankies!

* * *

**_

"It's true, I'm pregnant and it's yours Ado!" Kuki confessed.

"But…it can't be! Isn't it orange boys?" Ado asked.

"I'm sure it isn't because I haven't been with him as long as I've been pregnant, according to the pregnancy book, the symptoms I have mean that I'm probably about six months through!" Kuki told him.

"Damn", Ado cussed.

"Anyway, you don't have to sort out this mess, because you're going now Ado!" Wally told him.

"You think I'm that evil to leave my girl in this mess?" Ado asked him.

"She's not your girl!" Wally said threateningly with his teeth bared.

"What I say goes. I don't normally let people say things like that, I'm one of the big guys if you get what I mean. She's my girl and that's that!" Ado sneered at Wally.

"I don't care if you're one of the big guys matey, she's my girl and I'm not going to let her slip away from me just because you're one of the big guys. She doesn't need some big guy. She needs me. I'm going to bring up this baby like a father if she keeps it and treat the idea maturely if she gives it up for adoption!" Wally told Ado.

"Aww, how sweet! Orange boy is standing up for his girlfriend! Remember it's my baby and she IS my girl. Remember, I only left her to go on business and she prefers me really, don't ya Kuki?" Ado said.

"Erm…not really!" Kuki said.

"Yes you do!" Ado snapped at her. "Say you do. I'm not letting orange boy get one over me and if you don't agree you will pay".

"Yes, I do prefer you over Wally…" Kuki said unsurely.

"Kuki? But…but…" Wally said sounding upset. Kuki winked at him, but Wally continued looking upset and confused.

"Well good, that's settled!" Ado said, "there'll be no need for violence then orange boy!" he said unclenching his fists.

Wally gulped and agreed, "yeah".

"Right well, I'll need to talk to Kuki in private to make some arrangements then!" Ado told the rest, "come on Kuki darling!" he said going into the lounge.

"What do you want from me, Ado?" she asked abruptly.

"I want you and our child darling!" he said, running his finger delicately under her chin.

"Yeah right!" she said, "don't call me darling and don't do that!" she snapped at him, pushing his hand away so that he could no longer run his finger under her chin.

"But honey, this is our chance to make a new life and start again with our little baby!" he said, roughly gesturing towards her stomach.

"Don't call me honey!" she snapped.

"Okay, what can I call you then?" he asked, "sugar, honey, pumpkin, pie, darling, babes?"

"None of them!" she told him.

"Oh, okay Kooks!" he sighed.

"Now you have really done it!" she said, "nobody other than Wally calls me Kooks!"

"Stupid orange guy? Give me a break!" Ado said rolling his eyes.

"He is not stupid, I am not Kooks to you, I am not your girl, this isn't your baby anymore as far as I'm concerned, I prefer Wally compared to you and Wally is not orange guy!" she shrieked, punching him hard on the nose…which started bleeding again.

"Ouch, you're a kind girl really. Get me an icepack sweets?" he asked.

"I AM NOT SWEETS!" Kuki screamed at him and ran off.

"I want to speak to orange boy, he must have made you be like this", Ado said following her into the kitchen.

"So what if he did?" Kuki replied to Ado.

"You used to be a lovely kind sweet girl!" Ado said.

"Yeah, well you can't push me around like you used to anymore, Ado!" Kuki said.

"Leave my Kooks alone now Ado!" Wally said, jumping in noticing that she was upset.

"Give me a good reason, Aussie boy!" Ado challenged him.

"Oh amazing, the big boy has thought of another nickname for me!" Wally laughed, winking at his friends. Ado's face went bright red.

"My good reason is, that I can look after Kuki properly and you just push her around. I may be smaller than you but I'm more of a man! You are big and strong and have gangsters, but I have a heart which overall is much more. I love Kuki unlike you, you weren't very interested in getting her back until you found out about the baby! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Wally shouted at him.

"Okay then orange boy, play time's over. I'm getting my big boy gangsters in. You'll never live to see me again!" Ado laughed, walking out of the house slamming the door.


	9. Wally stands up for his Kooks

_**Author's note: -taps fingers- I dunno what to say.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KND. Sob.**_

_**Mazzi4: Hehe**_

_**KellyClarkstonGirl: Hehe, I enjoy reading your reactions, it makes me laugh evilly muahahahaha. Oh and thanks for adding me to your fave authors list! –Feels speshal- **_

_**ShinobuFan175: Hehehehehehe, I didn't mean to make you feel old. Just…wise xD**_

_**Dragon Blade5: Maybe you'll never know Ado's problem...but then again - you may do ;)

* * *

**_

"Oh dear, you're in for it now!" Nigel said to Wally.

"Shut up big tushie, that's not making me feel any better!" Wally said angrily.

"Hey don't get started on that again, my tushie isn't that big", Nigel sulked.

"Oh yes it is!" Abby and Kuki told him.

"Stupid women!" Nigel said slipping out of the room to sulk about the misfortune of having a big tushie.

"What am I gonna do, Ado's gonna cruddy get me back!" Wally cried collapsing onto one of the kitchen chairs.

"I'm sorry Wally…" Kuki half whispered, bursting into tears.

"No…it isn't your fault Kooks, it's that Ado's fault!" Wally sobbed. All of a sudden he stood up. "Hang on a sec, he can't do this to us! I'm gonna make his life hell for what he did to my Kooks! Nobody messes with me or my Kooks and gets away with it!"

"Wally…don't go getting yourself in trouble now!" Abby said, looking worried and slightly puzzled about his actions.

"Abby, I have to show him a lesson!" Wally told her, "did he come by foot or car, anyone know?"

"I know!" Hoagie said jumping up and down.

"Shhhh, don't tell him Hoagie. He's gonna go get himself in trouble!" Abby told him.

"Hoagie?" Wally questioned him.

"He came by car and he's still outside the front at the moment, you'll probably be able to get him", Hoagie told Wally, ignoring Abby's warning.

"Great!" Wally said rolling the sleeves of his hoodie up, "let's get down to…business".

"Wally, no!" Kuki cried after him. But it was no use. The door slammed.

Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki and Abby ran to the lounge to watch out of the window. Kuki slammed her fists on the window repeatedly to try to stop Wally, but it was no use. He was too angry about what Ado had done to his girlfriend.

"Wally!" Kuki screamed at him.

"I'll be okay Kooks!" Wally shouted, turning around to her and blowing an air kiss.

"No!" Kuki screamed. Wally turned her back to her and approached the classy BMW in front of him, with a sneering Ado inside.

"So, you couldn't let me be, hey, orange boy?" Ado asked him.

"Yes, I could let you be, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Nobody hurts my Kooks and gets away with it!"

"Ah, how sweet. But you're still forgetting that she's my Kooks and that is my baby!" Ado argued.

"Yes, I know you keep arguing the same things Ado, can't you think of something new or is that all your stupid brain can think of?" Wally asked.

"You're going to wish you didn't say that…" Ado sneered, opening the door of his car.

"No, I won't regret it!" Wally said. "I'm prepared to stand up for myself, Kooks and the baby no matter what!"

"Very sweet, but she's mine. Perhaps I'd better take her now?" Ado suggested.

"Well you're not taking my Kooks!" Wally said, guarding the door.

* * *

_**Author's Note: The heroine thing was edited out, it was stupid and I don't know why I originally did it Oo**_


	10. A rush to the hospital

_**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in over a month! Writing that heroine thing in the last bit put me off of the story and writing this next chapter, I've now edited it out. Please re-read the story (if you have the time) to be reminded of it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KND. Sob. **_

_**Mazzi4: How many times have you shot him now? O.O**_

_**ShinobuFan175: Um…the heroine thing was a thought of what could be one of the problems with Ado, I know it was totally stupid now…**_

_**KellyClarkstonGirl: Ooohh, that chapter was a failure then :P**_

_**Laura: Noo, please not the hyperness! –Writes again-**_

_**Gym-Rat: Okay, your review got me thinking about writing again. So this chapter is probably thanks to you, or I might have given up Oo

* * *

**_

"Yes I know, you think she's yours! Very precious, but I need TO TAKE HER!" Ado shouted. All of a sudden there was a trickling sound and Wally turned round. He didn't care any more that Ado was right behind him, he was too scared for Kuki.

"Wally…quick get me to the hospital! I think my waters have broken!" Kuki said worriedly.

"Your…what? Your…waters have broken? What does that mean?" Wally asked her looking very confused. You would never have thought he had graduated. He was as clueless as a six year old about pregnancy and birth.

"BASICALLY I'M GOING TO HAVE THE BABY PRETTY SOON! NOW GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" Kuki screamed at him. That did it, Wally barged Ado right out of the way, something he had been a little scared of doing before…and carefully led Kuki to the car.

"You'll be all right Kooks!" he told her, helping her into the car. "Get her stuff together guys!" he shouted to the rest of the gang, who had come out wondering what was happening.

"Wally…get me there quick!" Kuki asked, in pain, "I think the contractions have started". Wally drove a little over the speed limit to the hospital. They didn't know where the labour ward was or anything, the baby was two months premature. Wally took Kuki through the accident and emergency door.

"Where's the labour ward please? My girlfriend is in labour here, the baby's two months premature!" Wally asked quickly in a panic.

"Two months premature? Hang on a second, your girlfriend will be fine! The ward is that way! I'll get someone to look at her right away!" the lady at the desk told him.

Wally took Kuki to the labour ward. There was already a nurse waiting for Kuki. The nurse made Kuki change into a horrible hospital nightie, she did a scan and said that everything should be fine and that she could have a natural birth. Wally didn't want to watch, so he went out to the waiting room and sat with a lot of other father-to-bes.

"Hi, will it be your first too?" he asked a middle aged man sitting next to him.

"Oh no, it's me and Betsy's third!" he said getting his wallet out to show his two daughters, "that's one's Molly and that's Jane…they're three and five", he proudly said.

"Oh, it's my first", Wally said, settling back down, realising that he was the youngest there. He heard some vague screams from inside the ward and hoped that Kuki wasn't in too much paint…maybe she wanted him there? But he didn't watch. He fell asleep for an hour.

"Hello? Are you Mister Beetles?" a nurse asked him, as he woke up.

"Urgh, yes! How's Kuki, is she okay? How's our kid?" he asked, remembering what was happening.

_**Author's Note: Well there you go! I'll update tomorrow, if possible. Or sometime very soon – in less than a month's time ;)**_


	11. Richard Yasuo Beetles

_**Author's Note: I went on holiday but I'm up and writing again now, I'm afraid I will no longer respond to your reviews in each chapter as I received an email the other day saying that this is now against the rules, I'm not sure if it was the truth or just a stupid chain, but I thank you all very much for them and they're very valuable and make a big impact on my writing. And yes…I updated in less than a month xD**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KND. Sob.

* * *

**_

"She's fine", the nurse told him and Wally sighed, "but I'm afraid the baby has slight jaundice…but it's nothing to worry about. It should be fine! Jaundice is very common in the first one or two weeks of a baby's life" she added seeing the worried look on Wally's face and he sighed again, relieved.

"Can I go and see her and the baby yet?" he asked.

"Well, you could have been in there all through the labour, but she didn't want you to see her in pain and she said that you didn't want to watch anyway. Now she's asleep so you'd better not disturb her. But your baby's in the room with all the other babys. He's perfectly healthy!" the nurse smiled at him, leading him down the corridor.

"My…baby?" Wally said seeing a tiny baby wrapped up in blankets with a piece of paper saying Sanban stuck on the side of the side of the plastic hospital cradle.

"Yes, he's your son! Congratulations on becoming a father", the nurse said. Wally beamed down at his son and watched the little baby stir in his sleep and watched his eyes open, his eyes focusing on him…his long little delicate eyelashes and chubby cheeks.

Although having some sleep it was not proper and Wally suddenly realised how tired he was when he looked around the room and saw many infants sleeping.

"Buhbye little mate!" he said to his baby, before going to the canteen and having a cup of tea and a teacake.

A few hours later and Kuki was awake and Wally went to visit her. As he walked into the ward he looked at her and saw how out of place she looked in the unflattering hospital nightdress and how physically drained she looked, but as he walked nearer she looked up and smiled at him. He sat on the chair by her and she took his hand and he gave her a bouquet of delicate pink roses that he had bought at the hospital gift shop, kissing her forehead.

"Well done Kooks", he beamed at her, "well done. He's our lovely bouncing bundle of joy! I love him…he has your beautiful coloured skin, lovely big eyes, cute chubby cheeks and the most delicate eyelashes you ever saw!"

"I'm glad you like him!" laughed Kuki, "because he's yours!"

"And yours, honeybee! Are you okay? Was it painful?" he smiled back.

"Of course I'm okay!" Kuki reassured him, "it was painful but then I had a medicine and I could still feel the pain, but it didn't feel connected to me. It was strange!" she said.

"I'm glad you're okay", Wally said embracing her.

"So, what are we going to call the baby then?" Kuki asked him.

"I don't know…Japanese name or a European name?" Wally asked uncertainly.

"Well…he might get teased for having a Japanese name knowing the world today", Kuki said sadly, "maybe if we give him a European first name and a Japanese middle name?"

"That's fine with me!" Wally smiled at her lovingly, and got a notepad out of his pocket and a baby name and meaning book and they happily jotted down names for ages.

"What about Richard? It's nice and normal unlike our names, and has a nice meaning…powerful ruler and brave one", asked Kuki.

"I'll go along with that, I like the name Richard!" agreed Wally, " you can also choose the middle name".

"What about Yasuo? It means peaceful one…" asked Kuki.

"Richard Beetles? Richard Yasuo Beetles?" he said, watching an anxious look form across Kuki's face, "I love it!" they embraced and Wally kissed her before running to the telephones. Hoagie answered.

"Hello? It's Hoagie here".

"Hi Hoagie! It's Numbuh 4! Wally, your pal."

"What's happening are you okay? Is Kuki okay?"

"We're more than okay."

"Has Kuki given birth yet?"

"Yes, a few hours ago, we have a beautiful baby boy!"

"What's he called?"

"Richard Yasuo Beetles"

"That's cute…what does it mean?"

"Richard means powerful ruler and brave one and Yasuo means peaceful one…gotta go see you later. Kuki's walking down the corridor…" Wally said happily, slamming the telephone down.

"Hi Wally! I'm going to see Richard now, you'll come too?" Kuki said.

"Of course I'm coming!" Wally laughed.

They both stood embracing looking at Richard.

"He's gorgeous, Wally, and he's all ours!" Kuki said gazing into Wally's eyes, then looking back at the tiny infant again.

"You know what, Kooks?" Wally asked her.

"What, Walls?" Kuki asked him.

"Although we're a family now you're still my best friend…" he said hugging her closer, "you've got a friend in me".

* * *

_**Author's Note: So there you go. The end of the story. But we have left Ado behind, haven't we. –Winks- Look out, as I'll be releasing a sequel pretty soon **_


End file.
